Better Off Without Me
by MayThisBe
Summary: One-Shot. Une soirée. Un accident. Une attente. Une discussion. Une veste. Un départ. 1945 mots.


Inspiré de _Queer as Folk_. Ne pas connaître la série n'empêche pas de comprendre l'histoire.

Bêta : **Marindu_** sur Twitter. Je te remercie infiniment, tu as appris ton rôle très vite.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**Better Off Without Me.**

Cela faisait trente-six heures que Blaine était assis devant ce lit d'hôpital. Il voyait les médecins et infirmières passer sans pour autant réellement y faire attention. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis plus de trois jours et depuis que Kurt était sorti de la salle d'opération, il attendait. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, et différentes scènes repassaient continuellement devant ses yeux.

Il revoyait les joueurs de football attaquer Kurt. Comme extérieur à la scène, il se revoyait, lui-même, figé à l'autre bout du couloir, regardant le garçon qu'il aimait se faire frapper. Il avait vu ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui dans une supplication silencieuse. Il n'avait pas bougé, trop étonné de se retrouver devant une telle scène alors que toute la soirée s'était bien passée. Et quand il avait enfin réagi et crié, se précipitant sur le petit groupe, il avait vu Kurt s'écrouler au sol avec un cri étranglé et les autres adolescents s'enfuyant. En un instant, il s'était retrouvé à son côté, prenant doucement sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes entre ses larmes.

Toute la suite avait été floue. Les cris de Santana lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Les autres élèves autour d'eux. L'ambulance. L'attente.

Il revivait le moment où on l'avait empêché d'entrer dans la salle d'opération ou refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas de la famille. Où était Finn lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ? Il avait frappé contre les portes qui s'étaient closes devant lui avec tellement de force que ses poings lui faisaient encore mal. Il sait qu'il avait hurlé sur Santana quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras mais une faible part de son esprit savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Il se souvenait de ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures interminables jusqu'à ce qu'on leur annonce que Kurt était sorti du bloc opératoire et était en salle de réveil. Là encore, l'accès lui fut refusé et il dut patienter. Finn n'était toujours pas arrivé et les Hudmels étaient hors de la ville, injoignables. Tant qu'un membre de la famille n'était pas présent, le personnel ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ; et encore même si Finn se montrait, il n'était pas un responsable légal de Kurt et Blaine doutait qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Enfin, vers vingt-et-une heures le lendemain de l'attaque, le père de Kurt donna des nouvelles et dit par téléphone qu'il serait de retour au matin avec Carole, et Blaine eut l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Blaine, je peux te parler ?

Il releva lentement la tête à l'entente de son nom et son regard croisa celui de Finn. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche alors il se contenta de faire un signe de tête vers le corps immobile.

-Il ne va pas se réveiller immédiatement, tu peux le quitter deux minutes.

La voix tranchante du quaterback le surprit un peu, et avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ses mouvements il s'était retrouvé dans une autre pièce.

-Blaine.. je sais que ce que je vais te reprocher va paraître un peu.. déplacé. Je n'étais pas là non plus, et je ne devrais pas être celui qui va te dire que tu n'as pas su protéger mon frère. Néanmoins, il était avec toi. Et il a été blessé. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, mais tu n'as rien fait.

Les yeux du brun se posèrent, troubles, sur Finn, sans comprendre, tandis qu'il poursuivait.

-Je.. je doute vraiment que Kurt va vouloir te revoir après ça. S'il s'en remet.

-Il s'en remettra, chuchota-t-il d'une voix faible, plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose.

-Et tu ne seras pas là pour le voir.

Une minute passa, puis deux. Le silence s'installa tandis que l'information prenait place dans les pensées de Blaine.

-Tu veux dire..

-Je ne veux pas te tenir responsable. Mais je doute que ce soit une bonne chose s'il te voit avant de s'être remis. Tu pourrais peut-être lui laisser un peu de temps ? Qu'il décide seul. Rien de définitif. Mais même par rapport à Burt, ça va être tendu s'il te voit là en arrivant.

-Je veux être à son chevet quand il se réveillera..

Du bruit se fit dans le couloir, une agitation grandissante mais aucun des garçons n'y prêtèrent attention.

-Je te tiendrai au courant de tout. Mais Kurt.. il a été sérieusement blessé ce soir. Je m'inquiète tout autant pour lui que toi.

-Il voudrait que je sois là.

-Mais penses-tu que c'est le mieux pour lui ?

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Blaine acquiesça lentement. Finn avait raison. Il avait vu Kurt et n'avait pas bougé ; Kurt l'avait vu aussi. Comment allait-il réagir en se réveillant s'il le trouvait à ses côtés ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon.

-On y va ? demanda celui-ci doucement.

-Oui. Je veux juste passer chercher ma veste dans sa chambre. J'ai besoin de sommeil, dans tous les cas.

-Je vais te raccompagner puis je reviendrai ici. Je t'enverrai un message, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème.

Ils sortirent tous les deux.

Blaine comprenait l'intérêt de Finn pour son frère et son raisonnement tenait la route. Il ne pouvait imposer sa présence à Kurt. Il devait attendre qu'il décide de lui-même de le voir.

Dans le couloir, ils réalisèrent que quelque chose avait changé. La porte de la chambre de Kurt était ouverte, plusieurs infirmières en sortaient. Ils se précipitèrent. Kurt était assis sur son lit, et écoutait ce que lui disait le médecin. Aussitôt, Finn entra dans la pièce, oubliant totalement son ami. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il pouvait voir la peur de Kurt sur son visage, exactement la même expression qu'il avait arboré lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Blaine quand il s'était fait attaquer.

Lorsque Finn s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, Blaine lut son prénom sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Son frère se tourna vers la porte et Blaine s'en écarta. Il se doutait que Kurt avait dû suivre le regard du quaterback. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce et ne s'en soucia pas. Il resta appuyé contre le mur un long moment, écoutant les battements de son coeur tandis que les paroles de Finn l'atteignaient enfin.

Il savait qu'il avait voulu se montrer sympa. Il lui avait laissé le choix, au final. Il s'était contenté de partager ses inquiétudes. Mais Blaine ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas aidé Kurt car la scène lui avait trop rappelé la soirée de Sadie Hawkins, quelques années auparavant. Mais Kurt allait lui en vouloir, c'était obligé. Et il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait repris conscience dans une pièce vide.

Blaine sursauta quand quelqu'un sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta près de lui. Le médecin lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Votre petit ami est réveillé. Il va bien et vous a demandé.

Blaine fit un faible signe de tête tandis que l'homme s'éloignait. Puis fit demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il traversa les différents couloirs sans y prêter attention et déboucha dans la salle d'attente. La plupart des amis de Kurt étaient là mais Blaine leur passa devant sans répondre à leurs questions. Santana le suivit jusqu'au parking mais il n'entendait pas sa voix. Une fois dans sa voiture, il recula sans plus se soucier d'elle et partit. Il roula plus par habitude qu'autre chose, car il n'était pas vraiment en état de conduire, mais il parvint chez lui sans accident.

.

Suite à cette soirée, Finn s'en tint à sa parole et lui envoya des messages pour le tenir informé. Bien vite, il lui annonça que Kurt désirait le voir et s'excusa de lui avoir parlé juste avant son réveil, mais Blaine ne pouvait se résoudre à y aller. Il finit par ne plus répondre aux messages et au moins de deux semaines, les messages de Finn s'espacèrent et finirent par s'arrêter.

Blaine passait chaque nuit à l'hôpital néanmoins. Il avait trouvé comment rentrer hors des heures de visites et les infirmières du service de nuit avaient pris pitié de lui, alors elles le laissaient dans la chambre. Il partait aux premières heures du jour, se convaincant que ce qu'il faisait était le mieux.

Un jour, il vint au milieu d'après-midi et regarda Kurt faire des exercices avec son kinésithérapeute. Il resta debout un long moment derrière la porte vitrée, fixant le visage vide de son petit ami. Il portait la même expression dans son sommeil et certains membres des New Directions avaient annoncé à Blaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu sourire une seule fois depuis son réveil. Blaine évitait de se demander pourquoi il semblait si triste car au fond de lui, il savait déjà que la réponse le concernait.

Sept semaines après l'attaque, Kurt sortit de l'hôpital. Il y revenait tous les après-midi pour ses séances et Blaine, ne pouvant plus le voir la nuit, prit l'habitude de venir à ces moments-là. Il le regardait, ne passant jamais la porte, et lorsque le kinésithérapeute et Kurt se trouvaient dans une salle où celle-ci n'était pas vitrée et qu'il ne pouvait voir, il demeurait appuyé contre le mur de la pièce, se sentant tout aussi peu connecté de cette manière qu'il ne l'était en fixant Kurt à travers le battant.

Trois mois après l'attaque, il entendit par la porte entr'ouverte une infirmière parler à Kurt.

-Votre petit ami venait toutes les nuits lorsque vous étiez là, et il passe tous les après-midis désormais, vous savez.

C'était une des infirmières de nuit qui avait pris l'habitude de voir Blaine. Celui-ci pensa vaguement qu'elle avait dû changer de service. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de la part de Kurt. Le soir-même néanmoins, il reçut un message : _j'ai ta veste_. C'était le premier signe de vie que Kurt lui adressait de façon directe. Blaine ignorait ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur lui, sur son absence et son indifférence apparente.

Il ne répondit pas au message. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir, lui parler, à affronter son regard.

Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait jamais.


End file.
